


Starfree

by My_Friends_Account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), Oxenfree (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Friendship, Ghosts, Ships may be added later, SubaHokke if you squint, Surreal, Thriller, character death probably isn’t permanent, im so sorry, probably, some scenes are pretty spooky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 14:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Friends_Account/pseuds/My_Friends_Account
Summary: “Well, I read something online about it.” Yuuki answers, “Hidaka-kun, did you bring a radio?”~~~~~“Can anyone hear us? We’re at Edwards Island we need...”~~~~~“H-hello? Is anyone there? I-“~~~~~“Hello. Dear. Tell-everyone Hello.”~~~~~Basically my friend loves both of these games, and wrote something no one asked for.If you like Enstars but don’t know what Oxenfree is, that’s fine! This fic doesn’t involve any characters from Oxenfree, just the plot and writing. Sorry if some spooky stuff happens to your faves.





	1. Light topics, heavy air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything that is said over a radio or intercom will be in italics.

“I heard that one diner had good sugar cookies. And they were shaped like polar bears too!” Yuuki tells us, leaning forward on the railing as the waves lap at the boat.

“But someone else told me they changed the recipie and now they don’t taste as good...” Isara comments.

“They should’ve stuck with tradition.” I fill in the last few letters on my crossword, hearing the blonde sigh disappointedly.

 

“Oh, you’re listening Hokke~? I thought you were caught up in your word search.”

 

“Crossword.”

 

“Same difference~.”

 

Isara walks over, the old ferry floor creaking with every step.

 

“Why this place again? This is kinda strange for a unit bonding thing.”

 

“Well, I read something online about it.” Yuuki answers, “Hidaka-kun, did you bring a radio?”

 

“Yes.” I take out the small, box-shaped machine, sliding my crossword into my jacket. “Why do I need it again?”

 

“You’ll see! I heard it’s really cool.”

 

Isara looks up as a voice buzzes in through the intercom.

 

“ _Please don’t forget any personal belongings or_ -“

 

“Oh, I see the island. Kind of dreary looking.” he announces. Akehoshi jumps up, running to the bow of the ferry.

 

“It looks like you can hike to the top! Can we go star-gazing~?”

 

Yuuki smiles, pushing up his blue frames and wandering through the foggy, chilly air.

 

“Sure we can! Just, first we have to try out something.” he suddenly lights up, “Oh, Hidaka-Kun, can you turn the radio to channel 88.6? I had asked Shinobu-kun and Nito-senpai to play one of our songs.”

 

I tune to the signal, and hear a small voice start to speak.

 

“ _So that’s why I played that song. I-it was stuck in my head. Oh! In broadcasting club, Mako-chin asked me to play one of Trickstar’s songs, because tonight they’re l-landing on Edwardth- Um Edwards Island. So um- “A crashing sound causes everyone to flinch, “Shinobun! Careful with your throwing stars! A-anyways yeah here’s TrickStar.”_


	2. Silent Island, Quiet Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend needs to get a hobby.

Akehoshi skips onto the dock, eyes scanning over the buildings. Yuuki notices his gaze.

“They’re shops centered around the history of the island.”

“So, it’s a tourist trap?” I question, “Are they all closed?” 

“Yeah, the island shuts down after dark.” Yuuki responds, the rest of us walking off the ferry and into the dreary streets.

“Wait. Are we supposed to be here?” Isara looks around suspiciously, “This won’t get us into trouble, will it?” 

“Um...I don’t think so. Apparently teenagers from town do it all the time.” 

Akehoshi laughs a little.

“All the other units are traveling to big cities and going to museums. This is probably more exciting though~!”

“It’s unique, that’s certain.” I say as we continue walking up the path, “Isn’t Anzu supposed to be-“

“Hey guys! I was worried you weren’t gonna make it.”

We all jump, and she laughs, waving from higher up on the path.

“Sorry sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.”

“No, I think you did.” Isara sighs. The producer shrugs playfully.

“But seriously, one more minute here alone and I would’ve swam across the lake. It’s creepy, since no one else is around.” She takes a newspaper out of her jacket, “Apparently there used to be an old woman living here, Margret Adler. She died a few days ago though.”

“Th-that doesn’t seem to help the atmosphere, Anzu-chan.” Yuuki pulls his jacket closer to him. 

We keep walking until we approach a tall wooden fence, that smelt slightly of rot, though no one seemed to care.

“Don’t tell me we’re jumping it.” Isara’s eyes narrow. 

“Yeah, Isara is right. This doesn’t seem legal.” My words fall on deaf ears as Akehoshi motions to a huge dumpster next to us.

“It’s fine~, Ukki said people do it all the time!” He tries pushing it towards to fence. Yuuki’s eyes fall to the side, chuckling nervously. 

“Idiot-Akehoshi. You can’t actually-“

Anzu helps Akehoshi, and together they line up the dumpster to the barrier.

“C’mon, the last ferry left. What else are we going to do?” Anzu hops onto it, jumping over the fence, Akehoshi following. Begrudgingly, we all do the same.


	3. Strange signals, Worrying words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you’ve played or have watched someone play Oxenfree, you may know where this is going and can guess who plays what role.
> 
> If you haven’t and for some reason you care more about this book than spoiling the actually good game, then um...keep reading I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder, words being said over a radio or intercom will be in italics. Words being said by other forces will be in bold

     We all approach the mouth of the cave, sand crunching beneath our sneakers.

 

“Okay, so what I read is that even though you can’t get a signal for any radio station on the mainland, here it can access signals that don’t even exist.”

 

I raise an eyebrow, but Yuuki goes over to a tall pile of stones.

 

“And other people leave these stones to tell others where the signals are!”

 

I turn the dial, only hearing static. Suddenly, a garble of words and noises comes out of the radio. Like when people cut and paste words from magazines that make no sense.

 

“Ooo, Cool~! Did you guys see that light?” Akehoshi motions to a small tunnel leading deeper into the cave. I blink.

 

“No.”

 

“Try to do it again, over by this pile.” Yuuki sunnily suggests, before mumbling, ”Ah, I’m so happy this actually worked and I wasn’t wasting everyone’s time.”

 

I tune the radio and focus intently on the dark, blueish rocks to where Akehoshi had pointed out. This time as the sounds start to fill the chilly air again, I see a red light illuminating from the hole.

 

“I...I kind of want to see what’s in there.” Anzu tells us, walking towards the source. Isara coughs.

 

“What?! Are you- You don’t know what could be in there!”

 

I continue tuning the radio, and as the light flashes again, Anzu‘s speed picks up.

 

“I heard something.”

 

“Y-Yeah. We all do.”

 

“No, like a person! Will someone come with me?” She looks at all of us.

 

“I’ll go with you, to make sure nothing happens.” I offer, walking towards the tunnel.

 

“I-if anything is wrong yell to us.” Yuuki says.

 

“And if you find something sparkly can you bring it back~?”

 

I nearly smile at the juvenile request.

 

“You guys be safe, don’t put yourselves in danger or anything.” Isara sits on the sand, sighing. “Can’t believe I’m actually letting you guys go down there...”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

As me and Anzu navigate through the chilly tunnels, she illuminates our surroundings with her phone flashlight, a harsh white.

 

“Isn’t there an English word for this kind of stuff? For exploring caves?” She asks me.

 

“Spelunking. It was in one of my crosswords.”

 

“Okay, so we’re spelunking then.” she hops over a puddle, nearly slipping on the wet stones. “Strange word, but oka-“

 

She gasps, turning to the cave wall and shining her light on it.

 

In red letters a phrase is spelt:

 

Ask a man about a dog

 

“What does that mean? Is it a saying or the title of something?” I question. She shrugs, scanning over the rest of the wall for anything else, but there’s nothing.

 

We continue on, and she puts away her flashlight as the cave is lit up with blues and greens. We enter a large area, the cave ceiling much higher than usual, and light reflecting off of large crystals

 

“Is this ice? Or is it all made of crystals?” Anzu stares into the freezing looking water.

 

“I’m not sure. A place like this was never mentioned on the signs.”

 

“All of the crystals are shining, Subaru-Kun would like it.”

 

I nod in agreement, looking for a loose shard or fragment I may be able to give him.

 

Anzu freezes.

 

“Why is there a dresser down here?” She walks over to a large oak closet, “It’s not even damaged or anything.”

 

I run my hand along it, nodding in agreement, and noticing another collection of words painted in red.

 

Saw the man, but not the dog.

 

Before I can ask her about it, Anzu tugs on my arm.

 

“Do you see that? The triangle floating?”

 

I blink, before looking up at the roof of the cave again. There’s an small, 2D triangle spinning.

 

“It’s, possibly the light reflecting? Or...I’m not sure.”

 

“Try the radio. Maybe it’ll make that weird red light again!”

 

Listening to her, I flip through the stations, before slowing down as the triangle warps and a light shoots to another one. The weird static sound from the radio seems to be surrounding us now, as if the radio is hardly contributing.

 

“Should I stop?” I ask her.

 

“No! Keep going.”

 

I do, and another triangle shows up as they all struggle to connect.

 

“This is so cool!” Anzu watches in awe, “We should get the others-“

 

Suddenly, as the last two triangle connect, the radio stops and there’s a flash.

 

Wh-What is-

 

There’s a huge triangle now, and when I look at the inside, it’s something other-worldly. Something I’m not seeing in the cave.

 

“ _ **Hello**_. **_Dear_**. **_Tell everyone Hello_**. “

 

The words are like the radio before, nothing is consistent. Each word is sampled from something else, one second it’s a male voice and next a woman’s.

 

“H-hello?” Anzu responds.

 

“ ** _Sleepy time gal_**. **_Everything fine_**. _**Hope things**_ **_there same_**. **_Don’t know if leave is possible_**.”

 

“What- Who are you? Who’s talking to us?” I ask.

 

“ _ **Listen**_. _**Bob tail**_. _**Shave tail**_. _**Sleepy time gal**_.”

 

I look confusedly at Anzu, not knowing what to say. The sewn together voices crackle again.

 

“ _ **Is. Leave**_. _ **Possible**_.”

 

“Um, yeah! L-leave is possible.” Anzu’s answer is nervous and unsure, but I can’t put her at fault for that.

 

“ _ **Bob**_ **_tail_**. _**Leave**_ _**children**_. _**My**_ _**mothers**_ **_will_** _**see**_ _**them**_ _**soon**_.”

 

The static becomes overwhelming, and reality itself seems to distort as the ground shakes violently.

 

“Hokuto!” I hear her call to me. What’s happening what’s-

 

I’m underwater now, and I see...something dark. Debris? I...

 

It sinks, lower and lower.

 

I don’t understa-

...

 

.....


	4. Confusing Calls, Surreal Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Where are the others? What happened?”
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> “H-hello? Is anyone there? I-“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s kind of occurred to me that since these fandoms have nothing to do with eachother, this crossover is kind of pointless and isn’t but really targeted at anyone. 
> 
> That’s because my friend doesn’t have a life but I’ll be damned if she didn’t have enough free time to write some fic that seems like a joke.
> 
> Anyways, if you’re reading this it means you’re reading this ridiculous crossover, so thanks!

“Hokuto-kun. Hokuto, wake up!” I feel someone shaking me and dirt beneath my hand. I sit up wearily, blinking as the black that surrounds me disappears.

“Hey, are you okay?” Anzu asks worriedly, kneeling next to me. 

“I think?” Thinking at all hurts right now, a splitting headache racks my brain. She pulls me up, and I look around. It’s sunset, and short grass surrounds a dirt path. I nearly walk towards a yellow wire fence, before my mind processes that it’s an electric shock fence, and I stop in my tracks, looking back at Anzu.

“Where are the others? What happened?

“I was gonna ask you the same things...” she reaches into her jacket, “Luckily I grabbed a map from the town. I hope we’re even on the island.”

I look over her shoulder, before my eyes reach a tall tower down the path.

“We must be at the communications tower. We can radio for help over there.” I tell her as we walk the path. As we approach the building, she reads over a sign explaining what it is. 

“It was founded by someone named Richard Harden...” I read. She giggles. “What? Is something funny?”

She brushes me off with a hand, and we make our way up the rusty iron ladder.

It feels like we’re climbing up ladders and stairs for miles until we reach the top. The view is nice. I’d enjoy it if it weren’t for the situation we were in. 

I jiggle the doorknob, only to find it not budging.

“It’s locked.”

Anzu groans, before running to the opposite side of the building and climbing in through an open window.

“Careful.” I tell her, before she opens the door for me from the inside. I wander over to the electric panel, switching the lights on and the fence off.

“Can anyone hear us? We’re at Edwards Island we need...” Anzu trails off, leaning against the huge communications table. “I just realized the comm. tower can’t communicate with places outside of the island...”

“It won’t work then. We should find the others first. Do you think they’re still at the beach near the cave?” 

“Maybe. In that case we just have to find our way back and wait until morning-“

Suddenly, the old phone on the table starts ringing. I hesitantly pick it up.

“Who is this?”

“Hidaka-Kun? Where are you?”

“Yuuki? We’re at the comm. tower. How are you calling us, phones don’t have signal here?” 

“I-I’m at the ‘Way station’. I think. There’s a phone here that makes calls to the island.”

“How did you get there?”

“I don’t know I-I just woke up here after you went into the cave with Anzu. I can’t really remember the last 15 minutes.”

“I’m with Anzu right now, but we haven’t seen anyone else. Can you come to the comm. tower?” 

“..I would but.. I c-can’t really get myself to leave. I have no idea how to get to the comm. tower either. I’m okay, don’t worry! It’s just, there are weird noises and-“

The phone starts to ring again.

“Sorry Yuuki, someone else is trying to call, can you hold?”

“Okay, please make it quick though.”

I answer the other caller, and another familiar voice comes out of the phone.

“H-hello? Is anyone there? I-“

“Akehoshi?”

“Hokke! Where are you-“

“Comm. tower.”

“Is there a way we can call for help there?”

“No, it can only make calls to people on the island.”

“Oh. ‘Cause I-I think I found a working radio here, it says it can call to the town on the mainland. I’m at a place called Fort Milner.”

“Are you in immediate danger or anything?”

“What? I don’t think so, why?”

“Yuuki is on the other line, he sounded distressed and we have to go to the ranger’s station to get him. We’ll go to Fort Milner after that.”

“Ukki? Is he okay?” Even through the low quality sound, I can hear worry. 

“I hope so. We should get back on the call with him, hold on for a sec, Akehoshi.”

“Wait, Hokke-“

I switch over to the other line.

“Yuuki? Are you there?” 

No response.

I try to call Akehoshi back, being met with the same silence.

“I think the lines died...” Anzu sighs “Who are we going to first?”

“Yuuki seems to be in the most trouble. After him we can go to Akehoshi.”

“Wait, what about Mao-kun? Did the others mention him?”

My stomach drops, the headache worsening. The damp air only makes me feel sicker.

“No, they didn’t. Hopefully he’s safe and just can’t find a phone...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, just a warning that later in this fic, there’ll be scenes that may be disturbing. Nothing gorey, but you know, it’s rated Teen and Up for a reason.   
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
